Katara of Aythora
by songwithoutwordz
Summary: Katara always felt like she wasn't who she appeared to be. Now with help from people she meets along the way, she will begin the journey to finding romance, friendship,who she is, and the fate of the kingdom. (kinda bad summary but read it anyway!ch.3 fin
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the things in this story that are from Ella Enchanted (though I wish I did because I would be rich by now haha), however, I do own all the other characters and places that I made up.  
  
This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! Now on with the story!  
...........

**Chapter 1**  
  
Sunlight flickered through the tree's leaves onto the path as the teenage girl walked through the Royal Forest. She had an unusual look with her violet eyes and waist-length dark hair that caught everybody's eye and wasn't bad to look at, but only the few that got to know her called pretty. Though she was of average height and weight, her eyes and the mysterious things that happened around her made her feel like an outcast even as a young girl. So it was while thinking about the teasing she had just endured at the market and the cruelty she knew she would face when she got back to Lady Lydia's manor to work that she walked down the path carrying the basket of food satisfied that she still had her pride and couldn't be broken easily. She didn't know what made her look behind her, only a feeling deep within herself that she had come to trust over her fifteen years. What she saw when she looked was far worse than she had expected.

Right behind her, only about twenty feet away, was a Lyoxz, one of the most dangerous creatures in all of the land of Aythora. Its beady, red eyes glared at her from underneath heavy eyebrows and shown very bright and menacing against its pale, sickly skin. Sharp, dangerous teeth poked out from its open mouth and she could see a bit of blood on them left over from a previous attack. It walked as a human would, but bent over more and claws were where the fingers would be. The sight was horrifying, but she didn't scream. Instead, she stood still in shock before remembering what her now dead mother had taught her to do in this type of situation.  
Gathering all her courage and strength, she forced herself to make her unique, violet eyes meet the Lyoxz's blood-red ones. She then began talking to it in a calm, persuasive way in the Lyoxz's native tongue, Lyoxnese, knowing that if she were to break eye contact, she would be dead in a matter of seconds.  
"Zjb WjK'C JzKC Cj RbFC Lv. Zjb JzKC Cj Sj zJzZ zKW MvzBv Lv zMjKv," she said. It translated into "You don't want to hurt me. You want to go away and leave me alone."  
The Lyoxz slowly started to walk backwards while still keeping eye contact with her. She felt proud of herself, but knew the danger wasn't over yet until the Lyoxz was out of sight. Just as the Lyoxz was about to turn around the bend, a man on a magnificent black horse followed by a few men raced in between her and the Lyoxz breaking the eye contact.

The Lyoxz shook its head as if coming out of a trance and then immediately charged toward her and the men. The men all pulled out their swords in response and charged at the Lyoxz. Within a matter of minutes, the Lyoxz lay on the ground dead and the men were all cheering in victory. She took that time to study them. They were all in their late twenties and thirties except for the one on the black horse. Now she realized that she had been mistaken when she had called him a man because he was only a year or two older than her. He had laughing hazel eyes and curly dark brown hair. He was tall and had a graceful air about him.

He suddenly turned his attention to her and stared. Her blood began to boil. She **hated **it when people stared at her. It made her feel like they didn't see her as a real person. He started to walk toward her while puling his horse along. When he got to her, he stood there as if waiting for her to say something. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. As her violet eyes met his hazel ones, she seethed inside. _If it weren't for him, I would have succeeded in getting rid of the Lyoxz by myself! He's probably a noble. I hate nobles. They always carry around their superior attitudes! _She looked at his clothing and sure enough, there was the royal crest on his left shoulder. After a minute passed and she didn't say anything, he said in a joking way, "Well fair lady, aren't you going to say thank-you to your rescuer?"

That's when she lost it. She didn't care if he was joking or not. She, Katara, was not going to let this arrogant guy think she was a damsel in distress. She didn't need help. She could take care of herself; she'd had to do it most of her life. Katara looked with scorn in her eyes at the guy before her and did what she felt she had to do to let out her anger and show him she wasn't weak: She hit him, then she ran.

.......................  
Well I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter! I know it isn't that long, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer! The story will get better, I promise! This is my first fanfic so please review so I know what I can improve upon. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or constructive criticism please tell me!!!! I'm only asking for one review before I update again! Till next time!

-songwithoutwordz-


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the things in this story that are from Ella Enchanted _(though I wish I did because I would be rich by now haha), _however, I do own all the other characters and places that I made up.  
  
**A/N: **Thank you **twilight-la-fae **for reviewing!!! At least I know someone has read my story!  
  
--------

**Chapter 2**: _Introductions  
_  
Trees branches tore at her dress and left scratches on her face and arms as Katara ran deep into the forest. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her breathing became labored and she almost didn't duck in time when a huge, low branch got in her way. _Hitting a noble? I must be crazy! If they get a hold of me, it'll be straight off to the dungeons or something much worse! My stupid temper got me in trouble again! _Katara thought as she ran by a huge tree that towered over all the others. She did a double take when she saw it. Walking back toward it, she looked at all angles of it in wonderment. She lightly stroked the bark and jumped back in surprise when words, casting an eerie glow, formed where she had touched the bark. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone not allowing Katara enough time to read the words.  
A twig snapped right behind her causing her to jump and let out a small shriek. She turned around and found herself looking into a pair of hazel eyes, laughing hazel eyes. Her violet eyes widened in fear as she recognized him as the man on the black horse: _the noble_. She took a step backward and she felt the bark of the tree rub against her back. She was trapped. Her eyes darted all over the place until finally coming to rest on guy. He looked amused.  
"Don't worry; I won't hurt you. Unlike some people, I don't go around hitting people," he said with a laugh taking a step forward. He looked sincere, but she didn't let her guard down; it could be a trap. She looked over his shoulder to see if any of the other men she had seen earlier were there. If they were, she didn't see them. The guy having seen her look over his shoulder, said, "I'm all alone. The rest of my buddies are still on the road. Don't worry about them; they like your spunk." He took another step forward and she tensed even more, if that was possible. She still didn't trust him. He was a **_noble_**!

She had learned at a very young age not to trust nobles. In fact, she had a deep hatred toward them. Nobles were the ones who ordered around the "commoners" and worked them to death while they themselves sat around lounging around on expensive furniture. While "commoners" wore rags and almost froze to death in the winter, nobles wore fine silks and were warm and cozy by their large fireplaces that "commoners" kept up for them. Nobles had the power and the riches and were driven by greed. That greed would get them to take away everything from the "commoners" and be ruthless. Nobles were lazy and arrogant.  
  
**_Nobles killed her parents.  
_**  
At the reminder of her parents' death, she shot the noble standing in front of her a glare filled with so much hatred and wrath that a group of Lyoxz would have cowered in fright. "I'm sorry Sir, but I'm afraid I don't associate with nobles!" she said spitting out the last word as if it was filth. What happened next surprised her.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"My fair lady, I'm afraid you'll have to associate with me because I'm not a noble. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Callum of Aythora, cousin of Prince Reginald of Ayortha, and brother of Queen Lily of Kyrria. In my book, royalty is different from nobles because nobles don't have the job of ruling the kingdom and making sure everybody is happy and patrolling the land to make sure that Lyoxz and Ogres stay away, instead they just boss people around and act high and mighty; therefore, you have to associate with me because you only said you didn't associate with nobles," he said with a sly and triumphant grin. "Now may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

-----------  
**A/N: **For those of you who noticed that I put Prince Callum of Aythora and Prince Reginald of Ayortha, it's not a typo. Aythora is a neighboring country to Ayortha that I made up.

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I had to teach little 3-year-olds at VBS with my friend for a week and then I had six hour practices for Color Guard for two days and a couple of softball games thrown into the mix. Also sorry that this chapter might be crappy, but it's 1:13 AM, I feel a little sick, and I have six hours of Color Guard practice tomorrow followed by two softball games right after each other. (For anyone who doesn't know, Color Guard is the thing with flags, sabers, and rifles and you usually see them with the marching band.) **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! _**Your one teeny review would _brighten_ up my day!!! I really need some input since I'm new at this. I won't post up my next chapter until I have at least 3 reviews. If I get more than that, I'll try to make the chapter longer!

Love,

_-songwithoutwordz- _


	3. Chapter 3: Talking

**A/N: **Thank-you so much for reviewing **Anywien**, and for two of my stories at that! You have no idea how much you cheered me up! I came home from a horrible day and I see that you reviewed on two of my stories! YAY! big smile Well, if you like Harry Potter, you can also check out the story I wrote with my friend there. It's under her name, which is Make WheEelies Not War, and the story is called "Here We Go Again" Anyway, thanks again! Now, on with the chapter!

...**Chapter Three **_Talking _

After the Prince's little speech, all Katara could do was stare. She was dumbfounded. _The Prince of Aythora? Here? Of all the nobles, it had to be the Prince! I should have seen it coming with my bad luck!_

She continued to stare and it was a minute before what else he said in the little speech sunk in. _What the hell does he mean when he says there's a difference between nobles and royalty? Is he daft?_

Her face obviously betrayed the thoughts because the prince gave another amused chuckle and said, "You think I'm daft do you? Think my definition of noble doesn't make sense? Well, that's ok-- plenty of people think that, too. I'm quite used to it by now. But please may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

" Pray tell, why would I tell a daft person my name?" Katara said, surprising herself. She hadn't planned on talking to him.

The prince chuckled again and then smiled at her.

" The question is why wouldn't you? It's not like you have anything to lose by doing so."

_Maybe I just don't want to._ She wanted to say, but she didn't. It sounded childish and even though she didn't particularly like the prince, she didn't want to sound like a fool. She had her pride; in fact she had a lot of it, and it sometimes got her in trouble.

" Katara," she said, her teeth gritted. Even with her pride, she knew there was no point in dragging the situation out and blowing it out of proportion- especially when it seemed like the prince had no intention of leaving without knowing her name. The sooner the prince got what he wanted and left, in Katara's opinion, the better.

" Excuse me, what did you say? I couldn't quite hear you," the prince said seemingly serious, but Katara knew better- his laughing hazel eyes gave him away. He was _mocking_ her!

Katara **hated** being mocked.

Her violet eyes flashed dangerously as she said, " You know perfectly well what I said! Now, please **leave me alone!** Although I am a commoner, I neither like nor deserve to be mocked!" Having said that, she turned and was about to flee again, but something stopped her.

The prince had grabbed her arm and now he held it in a tight yet gentle grip.

" Please, don't leave, Katara. Honestly, I wasn't trying to mock you. I was just jesting. I didn't expect you to take me seriously- no one ever has."

Katara was surprised to hear the sincerity in the prince's voice and even more surprised to find that she actually believed him.

" Ok… maybe for a moment, your Highness," Katara said despite herself.

" Just call me Callum."

….

A/N: Yay, I've **finally** updated! Sorry it's so short, but it's 1:13 am and since it's now technically Sunday, I need to get _some_ sleep before I go to church. On Monday school starts, but I'll still try to update and hopefully I'll update sooner then 5 months, which is how long it took me to do this. (It's ridiculous! I'm sooo sorry!) **_Happy New Year!_**

**Please review!** It really would help me if you tell me what you think and where you think it should go from here!

Much love,

songwithoutwordz


End file.
